


6/17/55

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: 6/17/55.She never thought it would mean1955.(Spoilers up to 7.06.)
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 102
Kudos: 624





	6/17/55

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Ness](https://agentmmayy.tumblr.com/) for the beta! <3

6/17/55.

The date’s always been printed on her wrist. It’s always been a bit of a bummer, too, because she’s going to be old as _fuck_ in 2055 and she wants to have a long, long time with her soulmate.

Skye thinks she deserves a long, long time with her soulmate. Not that the universe owes her or anything but - yeah, it kind of does. It owes her for years of shitty foster homes and it owes her for her not having parents in the first place and it _owes her_ something good.

Is it too bad to want something good, before she dies?

When she’s curled up in a ball in the back of her van, her head on a musty-smelling pillow, she lets herself think about the future. It’s still a long way off, 2055, but it’s a goal, and if there’s one thing Skye’s good at, it’s digging her heels in and reaching for dreams.

\---

6/17/55.

It means he’s going to make it through the war.

It _has_ to mean he’s going to make it through the war. Daniel’s heard stories of people’s numbers fading from their wrists, their chance at happiness gone in a puff of smoke. He doesn’t want to do that to the person he’s supposed to love.

So he has to make it through the war.

He holds onto that when he wakes up with fog in his brain. It’s his only coherent thought when Mike’s talking to him, his only coherent thought when he’s on the stretcher, his only coherent thought until -

People died in the war.

 _Daniel_ almost died in the war.

But 1955 is still a possibility for him. It won’t look the way he expected it to, once upon a time - he’s not much for sweeping dames off their feet, anymore - but hey, he’s alive.

He’s _alive_ , and damn if that’s not enough.

\---

Daisy rolls the idea of a non-romantic soulmate around in her head quite a few times. By 2055 she might have a kid, and… it wouldn’t be so bad if she found her heart in her child. It’s definitely preferable to waiting that long for _one true love_. It’s not that Daisy doesn’t believe in love - she does, and he’s blond-haired and blue-eyed and shocks her in more ways than one - but… it’s kind of different, now. She knows what it feels like, to love, and be loved.

She doesn’t think she could love Lincoln more if the day they met was written on her wrist. She doesn’t think she could love Coulson or May more if she was told the universe had destined them to be her parents. She doesn’t think her friends could be closer if they were just _told_ they should be.

And maybe it’s naive. Maybe the people who say your soulmate is different are right, and in thirty years she’ll understand it all, but right now, she’s kind of over it.

She doesn’t need the numbers on her wrist anymore. She doesn’t need a lifeline, because she has a life. It’s not perfect, but she doesn’t need perfect - because it’s hers.

\---

What they don’t tell you about war is that when it’s over, the world still turns.

He joins the SSR, does some damn good work, stands right on the edge of falling in love, and then…

Well, he’s still alive. And hell, he’s happy too, which is nice. He still carries a bit of the war around with him (he’s been told they all do, some more than others) but it’s a burden he _can_ carry. He may have a bum leg but there is a helluva lot Daniel Sousa can carry.

For example, he can carry being told he’s meeting his ex in the middle of Area 51, then finding out the woman in question is not, in fact, his ex, and then _dying_ but not really, and -

It’s a rough day, to say the least. But he carries it.

He doesn’t check the date. It’s not that he’s stopped thinking about it, but time has a way of creeping up on you. One day the war is ending and the next it’s 1955, and he’s meeting a woman from the goddamn _CIA_ and he’s being pulled into something much, much bigger than him.

Technically, he doesn’t realize he’s met his soulmate until thirty years later. Really it’s only been two days, but - the story sounds better when he says it takes thirty years.

\---

Nathaniel’s the one who makes her realize the truth. Which makes her want to vomit, because that guy is a _creep_ and he shouldn’t be helping her in any way, shape, or form, but…

He taunts her. Says her soulmate is going to watch her die in his arms.

And it all clicks into place which is saying something, because her brain is _not_ working at full capacity after undergoing involuntary surgery. (Again.)

Her soul mark never meant 2055. It meant 1955. Like this was always supposed to happen, like they were always meant to find each other. Which is dumb and predestination definitely can’t account for _fucking time travel_ but…

But it’s kind of nice, to have someone who cares again - and not in a creepy, obsessive way. Daisy lets her talk to him, doesn’t protest when he drags her into his lap, and runs his hands through her hair.

She gives him the glass and he takes it and for a moment he just seems so _proud_ and yeah. Yeah, she could love a man like this. She could love him all the way home.

\---

He carries her out not knowing she’s his soulmate.

He places her in the cradle not knowing she’s his soulmate.

He sits vigil over her not knowing she’s his soulmate.

And then, he knows. Because she tells him. It’s not the first words out of her mouth, though; she doesn’t wake up and blurt it out. First, she asks if everyone is okay and he has to be the one to tell her Mack and Deke are left behind and Coulson is gone, again. She accepts it with a hard stare, and he _watches_ her swallow back everything she’s feeling. Then she asks if he’s okay and he nods and tries not to think how _absurd_ it is that she’s just been to hell and back and is asking if _he’s_ okay.

And _then_ she tells him they’re soulmates and shows him the dates on their wrists match.

 _Where do we go from here_ , she asks, like there’s a perfect answer.

 _Wherever you want,_ he replies. He’s still in shock but he knows - he _knows_ there are some things you can’t force, and love is one of them.

It’s been five days since they met, thirty years ago. Five days isn’t enough to know where they’re going (and honestly, Daniel doesn’t even know if it’s enough to process where they’ve been). 

Daisy smiles at him and offers him her hand, palm up.

He carries the war with him.

She carries a different war with her.

Together, they’re fighting _yet another_ war.

But they’re both going to make it home.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I just wanted to thank you all for the huge positive response to this fic! If you have any Daisy/Sousa prompts, feel free to send them to me on [tumblr](https://bobbimorseisbisexual.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
